XxdarkageknightxX (Roblox Animated Series)
XxdarkageknightxX has made multiple cameos and has multiple minor appearences in Derpythetroll16's animated series. Story In High School Horror Part 1, He makes a brief appearence as a student in Maddie's class. In High School Horror Part 2, He has more of a role than he did in the previous segment. He appears in Sheila's party along with Freddy8561 and Derpythetrol13. When Maddie tells them she is being bullied by Sheila, Darkagenight Plays says he's going to teach Sheila a lesson. When Sheila confronts Maddie, Darkageknight Plays threatens to stomp Sheila in the face with his extra large crocs, enraged. Later when Sheila gives out carrot cake, Darkageknight Plays says carrot cake is "trash" and wishes he was Maddie since he would rather not eat anything at all than carrot cake. He later thanks Maddie and Luis for stealing him some chocolate cake. In High School Horror Part 3, This is Darkageknight Plays's first appearence in Derpythetroll16's videos for 6 months. It's also his first appearence in 2018. He appears at school in lunch talking to Bryson and Chloe. He says Sheila deserves to get arrested for bullying and trying to kill people. When Bryson asks Darkageknight Plays how was the party, Darkageknight Plays says it was boring but the highlight was that Maddie and Luis stole them some chocolate cake, he also says Denis drank pee and got food poisoning. When Bryson asks Darkageknight Plays what happened to Denis and Luis, Darkageknight Plays says that Denis is in the hospital because his tongue died, and his stomach got damaged, he also says that he doesn't know what happened to Luis, he reveals that Luis was unconsious and he was lying on the floor when they left the party (due to the taser), Darkageknight Plays asks Bryson and Chloe, how their baby was doing. When Chloe tells him that the baby is healthy even though, Sheila and her bully friend hit her stomach. Darkageknight Plays later her that if Sheila's bully friends ever try to hurt her baby, he'll stomp them in the face with his extra large crocs, enraged. (a reference to High School Horror Part 2.) In Baby Mama, he is seen in Whet Faartz's class. He later tells Bryson to be more mature when Chloe is about to give birth. In High School Horror Part 4, Maddie sits with him, Derpythetrol13, and Derpythetroll16. XxdarkagenightxX asks if Maddie really escaped the prison, which the latter answers yes. XxdarkageknightxX asks Maddie if she killed anyone and Maddie says she killed one Police Officer. XxdarkageknightxX asks Maddie what they served in prison which the latter replies the only thing they served was tongue. In High School Horror Part 5, Maddie tells XxdarkageknightxX, Derpythetrol13 and Luis that Vicky is going to burn down the school. XxdarkageknightxX says he will bring a gun to school the next day. The next day, XxdarkageknightxX confronts Vicky, Lola, and Thalia. XxdarkageknightxX tells Vicky not to set the school on fire and leave the people in the school alone or he'll shoot Thalia. Vicky doesn't care about the threat prompting XxdarkageknightxX to shoot Thalia dead. XxdarkageknightxX unintetionally reveals Maddie told him about Vicky's plan. Later when Vicky pulls out a time bomb set to destroy the school, XxdarkageknightxX shoots her dead before the bomb can detonate. Later a mysterious white haired guy picks up the bomb and absorbs the energy of the blast and runs away. When Derpythetrol13 asks who is he, XxdarkageknightxX says that he doesn't know but he has a feeling in the future he'll be famous. In The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man Episode 1, he appears in Peter Parker's class. He asks the teacher if Ultron will have a tongue. In The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man Episode 2, he appears in Curt Connor's classroom, he asks Curt Connors who's he going to test the lizard DNA on. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High School Horror Characters Category:Baby Mama Characters Category:The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man Characters